Midnight Snack
by Di-Bee
Summary: Kate gets up in the middle of the night for a little snack, and ends up satisfying another kind of hunger. Nikola/Helen, possible Helen/Kate later.


Title: Midnight snack

Author: DiBee

Summary: Kate gets up in the middle of the night for a little snack, and ends up satisfying another kind of hunger. Nikola/Helen, possible Helen/Kate later.

Spoilers: Awakening (set a day (night) after the episode, as Helen and Nikola come back)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters belong to their rightful owners, no copyright infringement intended.

Genre: PWP, I'm afraid

Thanks: To MatildaSwan, for shipping/slashing the same pairings, and just being overall awesome!

Note: I have no idea where this came from, nor how I managed to write it. This is meant to be a two-parter, but I have no idea exactly how I can write part 2, so this might be all. Also, if part 2 comes to be, there will be explanation as for why what happened... happened.

It was past midnight when Kate decided to get up. She couldn't sleep, and her stomach was grumbling, so she might as well be giving it what it wanted. She stood, wrapped herself in her robe, the tank top she was wearing not enough of a barrier against the night's fresh air. She stepped out of her room and froze after a few steps. There was someone in the corridor, and she wasn't feeling like talking to anybody at the moment. She could hear noises, movement, but she couldn't find its source. Taking cover in one of the architecture's many dark corners, she risked a glance and had to lean against the wall when she realized what was happening. Obviously, Nikola and the Doc had come home early. Well, late, rather, but it was earlier than what they had scheduled. Still, it wouldn't explain...

The full moon was lighting them sideways, and she could see the light reflecting on Nikola's chest, and the visible part of Helen's hair. She was, Kate gulped, going down on him? In the middle of the corridor leading to most quarters? Kate was puzzled, and felt herself blushing. She shouldn't have witnessed that. And she definitely shouldn't still be there. Her stomach wasn't quite feeling like a snack anymore, but she just couldn't move.

Nikola was obviously trying to muffle it, but she could still hear him grown, his hand tangled in Helen's hair. Kate gasped when she saw what happened next. He had turned into a vampire? How could that...? She felt like the next team meeting would be interesting. Although much would be omitted. She gulped as she saw Helen getting up, her eyes visibly locked with the scientist'. Nikola was shirtless, his trousers pooling at his feet, and there was little of him she couldn't see. So the Doc had good taste in men, but now that wasn't exactly something she was surprised about. Unless you counted the fact that her former fiancé was a serial killer, and Nikola was, well, himself, which was saying enough.

Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed Nikola's move, and she looked toward them to realize Helen's top and whatever it was she was wearing underneath was now gone, her pale skin shining even brighter than Nikola's in the moonlight. Once more, Kate knew that leaving would be the right choice but her feet appeared to really like where they had found themselves. In a matter of seconds, there was nothing left of what was covering Helen's legs, and Kate breath hitched. Oh dear. In a dance of light and shadows, she saw Helen leaning against the wall behind her as Nikola lifted her just enough that he could enter her, making them both, and Kate, gasp, Helen's legs wrapping around Nikola.

A moan later, Kate realized that after her feet, her hand had gained its own free will, slipping inside her robe and under the belt of her sweatpants. She was already sure to be unable to face any of them the next morning, but that would only make things worse. Still, she gave in and gasped in time with one of Helen's moans when her finger came in contact with her wetness. So maybe this had aroused her even more than she had first thought. Which was really bad news as far as the next team meeting was concerned, but was quite promising in the near future. Soon, her eyes focused on Nikola's movement, and she realized he turned vampire with each thrust, his fanged mouth each time a bit nearer to Helen's neck. She shivered and bit back a whimper as one of her finger found her clit. Gladly, the couple she was spying on was much too enthralled in what they were doing -to one another- to notice whatever small noises she was uttering.

If Helen's moan and Nikola's grown were any indication, they were getting nearer and nearer to the edge, and she wasn't that far behind. Her breath hitched and she thought she would come on the spot when Helen turned her head in her direction, their eyes connecting. So now her boss knew that she had been there for at least some time. She guessed a smile on Helen lips, although it would have been an involuntary twitch caused by yet another thrust of Nikola's. So maybe she wasn't in that much trouble. Soon, she noticed the older woman's features changing, and she was sure there wasn't anyone on this floor or the next who didn't hear her cry Nikola's name in ecstasy. Well, at least she wouldn't be the only one knowing the following morning. She bit her own lip as she came, nearly missing Nikola's grunt. The man had one hell of a self control to not have bitten the Doc yet!

As she thought that, he slipped out of her, causing Helen to sink to the floor, her hand on the wall to try and regain her balance. Then, she saw him fully turn, his fangs flashing in the moonlight, Helen seeming to fuse with the wall. In under a second, he got a hold of his trousers, grabbed his shirt discarded a meter away on the floor, and left, under Kate's astonished eyes. Still, she was sure the sigh that had escaped Helen was one of relief.

After a few minutes, seconds ticking probably slower than her heartbeats which could hardly be taken as an indication, she heard Helen move, and gesture toward her. She read her name on her lips more than she actually heard it, and a shiver ran down her back. There was something in her eyes, something dangerous she was not sure she wanted to explore. Or maybe she just wanted it a bit too much.

She walked, still on shaky legs, toward her, and noticed her top was positively torn, although, surprisingly, her panties were still intact, just out of her reach. Still, that meant she was still very much naked, and Kate knew for a fact that the heat she was feeling was not just coming from the robe she was wearing. She crouched down by her side, her eyes following Helen's, trying not to think of how sensible she still was, and how the contact of fabric against her skin, especially that just between her leg, was making her feel. It was her boss, still. Her very naked boss, strongly smelling of sex, that is. That, and the moonlight was doing nice things to the sweat on her skin. Whatever would come out of this, she would have a fair share of fantasy in her head for a while.


End file.
